


Already Dead

by NyamiRose



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyamiRose/pseuds/NyamiRose
Summary: A freeform poem expanding on Dracula's inner thoughts during "that scene" in Season 2, Episode 7.You know the one...Written for and performed at the Knoxville Poetry Slam.





	Already Dead

I avoid the loathing gaze  
Of my antithesis  
The child made of me  
And of you  
I see your eyes in our portrait and all they embody  
A kindness no longer present in humanity  
A captured moment, painted in the oil  
A preserved piece of a time now lost  
The relic of what then felt to be an endless bliss  
That seems so foreign and faded in this moment  
Your memory cherished, but your body?  
Not but ash.  
Do you approve of this  
A war in your name?  
Do you look at me in shame  
As my fist collides with the child you loved?  
The child we loved?  
I can never forget  
How we painted this room together, smiling, in anticipation of our newborn  
I can never forget  
How you painstakingly hand-stitched the toys he would come to fall asleep with in his crib  
I can never forget  
But your light has since left this room, this castle, my heart  
Only to be replaced by the curse of my own endless darkness  
This child, our son  
You’re greatest gift to me  
And I’m killing him  
I must already be dead.


End file.
